Anticipation
by BeaumontRulz
Summary: Anticipation: realisation in advance foretaste expectation hope. Hermione blushed slightly but didn’t say anything.  All she could do was watch in anticipation as Ginny moved closer and closer... HrG, give it a chance! Oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**  
**

**A/N: Alrighty. For those of you who are HHr fans... don't worry cause I'm still a hardcore HHr shipper. At the moment though, I feel the need to write femmeslash. Girls are just hotter :P lol. Anyway. So there is a story behind this story.**

**I have an unhealthy obsession with devART and I was looking through random peoples favourites... I found an image titled "Anticipation" by RobinJ. You'd have to look at the image yourselves to see what I do while reading this oneshot (apart from the fact Hermione and Ginny have clothing on :P) but I'm sure a lot of you have vivid imaginations ;). If you do want to see the image go to robinj (dot) deviantart (dot) com and search though his images until you come to the one titled "Anticipation". I'd post the link here but this site doesn't let me -.-" I'm gonna go post it in my profile if anyone is interested. **

**This oneshot is dedicated to two people. The first being RobinJ for his fantastic photography. Not only does he post some hot stuff (lol), but they look _so_ _real_ that they remind me of time spent with my girlfriend. Speak of the devil, this oneshot is also dedicated to her. For being there for me while I've been sick (honestly, who heard of a cold lasting 3 weeks?) even though there's a lot of crap going on in her own life. This was written to make her happy... and I'm glad to say I succeeded :P now, I hope it can make all of you guys happy.**

**I apologise for the long introduction and for the mushy crap above :P lol. I do hope you enjoy this... I certainly enjoyed writing it :D**

* * *

**Anticipation**

_Anticipation: realisation in advance; foretaste; expectation; hope._

It just felt right…

It was one of those things you can't explain with words… one of those things you can only _feel_.

This was strange and daunting for Hermione. Everyone knew she had an on-going love affair with logic, and this unknown ground of not being able to explain her feelings with words adequately was scary.

The only thing she knew was that she felt _good_ in that person's presence. She felt like everything was ok, and everything would be ok.

It wasn't Harry… no, that boy was far too preoccupied with thoughts of defeating Voldemort to even consider having a love-life. And Hermione didn't want to distract him – she knew he counted on her to be his rock and nothing more. His best friend, there to help in any way she could.

It certainly wasn't Ron. Hermione shuddered at the very thought of being anything more than simply friends with him. He really did have the emotional range of a teaspoon, and being in love with him would only be extremely frustrating.

What confused Hermione most about her feelings… was that she didn't feel these bizarre feelings about a boy. It was a _girl_ she was so hung up about. Someone of the same sex was forcing her to question herself and her logic.

The late night chats were frequent and long, and they were what made Hermione realise that this woman was so much more than she originally had thought. Hermione supposed that growing up with six older brothers had taken its toll on her; maybe it had shown her that men sometimes just weren't worth bothering with. But this woman was… strong and beautiful. She saw the world clearly and for what it was. Hermione didn't need to explain anything with her, unlike when she was with Harry or Ron. Hermione needed only to _look_ at Ginny to explain herself sufficiently.

So maybe it shouldn't have been so much of a surprising outcome, this happy and fulfilling feeling she felt whenever she was with Ginny. Maybe Hermione should've seen that the pair of them would end up locked in a passionate embrace. But what Hermione could never have predicted or imagined, was how hot and wet and… _so fucking good_ Ginny's mouth felt against hers.

The conversation had started out very innocently. They had been discussing what Harry might be doing next, and how the two of them could help him. Growing tired with the constant talk of Voldemort and death and destruction, the girls turned to more trivial or less important matters. Hermione thought now, they weren't so trivial. Things like what they enjoyed doing most when they were younger, their most favourite place in the whole entire world and Hermione's favourite childhood movies – having already explained what a film was she needed only to explain the storyline.

"'One Hundred and One Dalmatians'," Hermione said happily, smiling widely and closing her eyes in reminiscence.

"Let me guess… it's about one hundred and one Dalmatians?" Ginny asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione poked her tongue out at Ginny, "Smarty pants."

The red-head laughed, "So what _else_ is it about?"

Hermione smiled again, "Well, this one had the best villain ever – Cruella De Vil. She loves fur coats and steals Pongo and Perdita's puppies so she can kill them, skin them and make her fur coat."

"What kind of a name is Pongo?" Ginny cut across her, frowning.

Hermione snorted and said, "A dog's name."

"Oh." She frowned again, "They had one hundred and one puppies?"

"No, they had fifteen. Cruella stole or bought another eighty four to make ninety nine puppies. With Pongo and Perdita that makes one hundred and one, hence the title."

"That makes more sense," Ginny said smiling now, "Continue, my dear."

Hermione told Ginny the story, the whole time with a wistful look on her face, seeming to wish she could go back to the days of being able to watch a children's movie and enjoy the innocence of it all.

"Why did you like that movie so much?" Ginny asked, watching Hermione closely.

"You can't beat Cruella De Vil for a villain," the older girl smiled, "Crazy old woman with a crazy laugh."

Ginny giggled softly, "Wizards don't give muggles enough credit for entertaining themselves."

Hermione grinned, "I agree. If I have kids I'm definitely having them watch movies, read muggle books and all the stuff I used to do. There was a new one that came out in 1994 called 'the Lion King'. I'd love to see it."

"We can watch it if we ever get the chance," Ginny said immediately, "I've wanted to watch one of these movies since you told me about them."

"Definitely," Hermione replied, positively beaming now, looking forward to showing Ginny all of the old movies she loved as a child.

They were sitting next to each other on Hermione's bed, leaning against the wall. They were rather close, shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, ankle to ankle. Every so often one would nudge the other's foot and they'd start a small battle of footsies, not quite major enough to distract them from what they were talking about.

They linked arms and Ginny put her head on Hermione's shoulder as the conversation about 'One Hundred and One Dalmatians' came to a close.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Hermione asked softly, looking down at her friend.

Ginny shrugged and looked up at Hermione, "No. Why?"

Their faces were at an extremely close proximity, and Hermione could feel Ginny's breath on her lips.

"No reason," Hermione replied, suddenly holding her breath. Her heart sped up slightly and almost felt like it was creeping up towards the back of her throat. She bit her lip and Ginny looked at it thoughtfully.

"You have nice lips," she said quietly, sitting up slightly, but not moving back at all – if anything, she moved closer to Hermione. "And eyes," she said attentively this time, her own eyes flicking up to stare at Hermione's.

Hermione blushed slightly but didn't say anything. All she could do was watch in anticipation as Ginny moved closer and closer, a pink tongue darting out quickly to wet her lips before moving in for the kill.

Their lips met, and Hermione felt a jolt of… desire, she realised, run through her. She responded tentatively, pouting her lips in a feeble response. Ginny felt this and smiled inwardly, a hand moving up to cup the back of Hermione's head gently.

The kiss quickly became passionate, the red-head working the brunette's lips open by sucking and teasing her bottom lip with her own lips and teeth. With a small moan, Hermione allowed Ginny entrance to her mouth, their tongues touching, causing both girls to moan softly.

Ginny moved over to straddle Hermione's lap, now clutching at the back of her head, both their mouths wide open to each other's. Their kisses slowly died down, and soon they were just resting their foreheads on each other.

Hermione opened her eyes, "Hi," she said softly and shyly.

Ginny grinned and opened her eyes too, "Hi."

"What was that for?"

Ginny shrugged and moved back a little bit, taking Hermione's hand in hers and smiling slightly. "I'm not really sure," she said slowly, "I just… felt this urge to kiss you all of a sudden."

"Oh…" Hermione said softly, feeling slightly disappointed – had Ginny not felt this tension she'd been feeling for a while now?

"You didn't want to?" Ginny asked, looking a little worried.

Hermione smiled and looked down at their hands, "I've wanted to do that for longer than I care to admit."

"Well, how long _do_ you care to admit?"

She looked up at Ginny's clear blue eyes, "Maybe a week, maybe longer."

Ginny smiled warmly and squeezed her hands, "So would you mind if I did it again?"

Hermione smiled nervously and bit her bottom lip again, "I certainly wouldn't be complaining."

Ginny moved closer and caught Hermione lips up in a kiss again, both girls quickly opening their mouths to each other, eager to delve deep and discover more about the other. After a minute Hermione began to feel a little uncomfortable, leaning against the wall.

"Hold on," she said breathlessly, breaking the kiss slightly, still giving Ginny small kisses, "Can we… lie down?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. She moved back from Hermione, who slid along the bed, closer to the pillows. Ginny quickly pounced on her and Hermione giggled in the back of her throat, kissing her back vigorously not being able to resist the urge to slide her hands down towards Ginny's backside and pull it closer to her. Ginny squeaked slightly as she did so and broke the kiss to look at Hermione with sparkling eyes.

"What was _that_ for?"

"We're not close enough," Hermione grumbled, shifting slightly so one of Ginny's legs fell between hers and began to press on that _spot_ that ached so for attention. She moaned softly and closed her eyes, biting down on her lip.

"Are we close enough now?" Ginny asked, smirking.

"Oh shut up," Hermione muttered, yanking Ginny down on top of her again and moving her own thigh up to between Ginny's legs, making the red-head falter in her kisses and release a small sound of pleasure and approval.

Opening her eyes, Ginny found Hermione watching her reaction happily, a small smirk hinting at the corner of her lips.

"What's _that_ look for?" Ginny asked, rather gruffly, leaning down and kissing Hermione's lips forcefully.

Hermione laughed in the back of her throat, "You're gorgeous, Gin," she managed to get out when the younger girl moved back.

The fire in Ginny's eyes died down slightly and she smiled, relaxing her body on top of Hermione's, kissing her lips once more before settling herself comfortably with her head resting at the crook of Hermione's neck. "So are you, Hermione," she replied, suddenly hugging the brunette, "Thank you."

"For what?" Hermione asked softly.

"For not pushing me away," Ginny replied, leaning up to kiss Hermione's lips again.

"What happens now then?" Hermione asked, looking slightly worried.

"I suppose we'll decide when we come to it," Ginny sighed, lying back down, "For now, I just want to lie here with you. That ok?"

"Of course," Hermione whispered, kissing the top of Ginny's head. After a moment she asked, "Was the first kiss really just random?"

The youngest Weasley girl smiled and shook her head, "You know it wasn't. The tension would've killed me if I hadn't done anything about it."

Hermione grinned and pulled Ginny up so she could kiss her lips again, "Good."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Please review guys:D Oh, and let me know if you'd like to see more femmeslash from me in the future... :) thanks for reading!  
**


	2. not a chapter dont bother reading

Ok. So, the first chapter didn't send an alert out. I'd appreciate it if you could go back to the first chapter and read and review that... this was posted to send an alert to people who have me on alerts... so yeah. I hope you enjoy the oneshot :)

Alex


End file.
